Carlo Arquero
|image = Carlo.jpg |status = Deceased |birth = 1905 |death = September 9, 1947 (aged 42) |gender = Male |affiliation = Albert Hammond Mickey Cohen |location = Los Angeles |weapon = Switchblade .38 Detective Revolver Thompson M1 |actor = Jim Pirri |imagewidth = 275px }} was a character in L.A. Noire. He was the Italian mobster and boxing manager of Albert Hammond, and was later a suspect in his disappearance. Events of L.A. Noire Under the urging of powerful gangster Mickey Cohen, Carlo convinced Albert Hammond to take a fall in his match against Kid Galahad - at least, he assumed he had, as he promised Hammond a reasonable sum. Word spread about Hammond taking a dive and that many powerful people had a lot of money on it, including Roy Earle and many other Vice detectives. On fight night, however, Hammond was too prideful to take the dive. He knocked out Galahad, winning the fight, before escaping out of the locker room window. Arquero was furious, knowing that if he didn't get Hammond, he would be killed, as many powerful people had money on Galahad. Cohen sent his men out looking for Hammond while Arquero went to interrogate Hammond's girlfriend, Candy Edwards. Before getting anything out of Edwards, Phelps and Earle arrived at Candy's apartment and found Arquero assaulting her. Cole proceeded to fistfight Arquero. After knocking him out, he picked up and examined a deadly weapon, and a notebook containing the names of several bookmakers. Phelps and Earle then interviewed Candy, who didn't want to press charges against Arquero, but she did want him to leave the apartment. Carlo regained consciousness shortly afterwards and left, but Earle told him that he was personally handling the matter, and warned him not to do anything stupid. After Edwards collected her and Hammond's winnings from the bets they'd placed on him to win at various bookmakers, Arquero found Edwards in a bus depot in Hollywood. He stabbed her in the chest and shot a round out of Candy's Smith & Wesson revolver as cover, killing her within seconds. However, Candy's murder caught the attention of the LAPD, who revealed that him stabbing her was her official cause of death, adding that the revolver was actually hers. Arquero then went to the Egyptian Theatre to kill Hammond, though once again Phelps and Earle arrived. Cole killed Arquero and let Hammond go with the money, much to the annoyance of Earle and the mystification of the police force. Phelps announced to advancing police forces that Hammond must've skipped town after the fight and was never at the theater, the truth lost to all but himself and Roy. Lieutenant Archie Colmyer then congratulated them for successfully wrapping up and solving Candy's murder. Case Appearances Vice *"The Set Up" (Killed) Murders Committed *Candy Edwards - Killed for trying to leave Los Angeles with the boxing match winnings. Quotes Talk * "I don't want to talk right now. I'm sick of running fighters too thick to know what's best for them." * "I ever catch that son of a bitch, he's gonna get it good. That's all I've got to say." Trivia *He owned a cream colored Ford Business Coupe with the license plate 84 I 929. However, the unique white color is not available in the Vehicle Showroom, and Arquero's car cannot be driven. de:Carlo Ancelotti es:Carlo Ancelotti Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Gangsters